DxD & AliensPredator crossover
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Without a doubt the supernatural exists and that world is quite dangerous & powerful... and yet what if there was something beyond the supernatural world, beyond planet Earth, something more... deadly (challenge)


High school DxD & Aliens/Predator crossover.

At some point an Engineer space ship carrying Xenomorph eggs crash lands near Kuoh town killing the pilot and destroying most of the eggs. At some point Issei comes across the ship and discovers one of the eggs and gets impregnated by the Facehugger (which happens to carry a Xenomorph Queen).

Ddraig sensing the embryo in his host does everything he can to rid of the parasite however his attempts instead cause the embryo along with his DNA to fuse with Issei causing him to turn into a female as well as into a Xenomorph Queen/Dragon hybrid. The resulting fusion also causes her to awaken Boosted Gear.

She'll still look mostly human only with dragon eyes, wings, a Xenomorph tail, Xenomorph claws, acid blood, & the ability to lay eggs like the usual Xenomorph Queen.

She at first will freak out about her changes until Ddraig calms her down. He explains to her about the supernatural world while the memories of the previous Xenomorph Queens explain to her just what exactly she is as well as what's out there in space.

She'll be hesitant to show herself to her parents however with some convincing from Ddraig she reveals to her parents what she has become. At first they'll be shocked however they'll quickly accept it (with Issei's mother being quite happy that she now has a daughter and that she'll end up having 'grandchildren' much sooner which will freak Issei, her dad, & Ddraig out)

After getting used to her new body her instincts to create a Hive kick in which at first causes her to fight it a bit however she finally accepts it.

She creates a hive in an abandoned hospital in a secluded area and lays some eggs. She captures some animals & homeless people to get started.

With sufficient numbers she sends her xenomorphs to capture & bring in Stray devils, stray exorcists, rogue fallen angels, rogue youkai, and some human criminals to expand her Hive.

Due to the decreasing population of strays in Kuoh town the supernatural world (specifically the devils) start to get suspicious.

During a Stray devil hunt the Gremory peerage run into two xenomorphs capturing a stray devil. They end up fighting with the ORC barely making it out alive.

With some investigation they eventually find the Hive where they got overwhelmed by their numbers & get captured.

Issei decides to talk with them with her learning more about devil politics and the devils learning about the Xenomorphs. Eventually they end up becoming friends and Issei becoming involved with the ORC's hijinks.

Powers/Abilities:

-Boosted Gear

-Flame Blaze

-Xenomorph anatomy

-Tarkatan blades (as a consequence of Ddraig's accidental tampering with her DNA she can grow 2 blade-like dragon claws out of each hand)

-Telepathy

-Body temperature control

-Magic user

-Ability to breathe underwater

-Longevity/Immortality

-Acid spitting

Rules/facts:

-Due to the xenomorphs carrying Issei's DNA they have high resistance to fire (no matter what host they came from), have a small weakness to dragon slayers, and are a very dark (near black) crimson colour.

-It's impossible for her to become a devil however due to her being part dragon she becomes Rias' second familiar in order to gain the Gremory family protection.

-The xenomorphs are extremely fanatical & loyal to Issei and will be EXTREMELY overprotective of her.

-She has motherly instincts and is fiercely protective of her offspring.

-She's still as perverted as in canon & still seeks to be the Harem King (or Queen in her case) which will cause even her offspring to be exasperated with her antics. Her sexual preferences are still the same as when she was still male.

-The harem is still the same as in canon (if you want to add anymore it's entirely up to you)

-For comedy reasons Vali, Kiba, & Gasper will end up being attracted to Issei despite her being into girls.

-The Yautja & Engineers will have to make an appearance at some point.

-Most of the factions in the Khaos Brigade will want to obtain her with the Hero Faction wanting to kill her & her offspring due to them seeing her as the # 1 threat to humanity.

Rest is up to you.


End file.
